


New Botany

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Meme prompt: "Tentacled Plant x Kirk, with lots of reluctant and embarrassed enjoyment of said tentacles on Kirk's part, until Spock rescues him... Bonus points if Kirk has to use his communicator to ask Spock for help while getting reamed by the tentacles..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Botany

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [植物学新秀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947637) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)



"It appears to be some sort of organic plant material, but I have never seen plants move like this."

Kirk lifted one foot and then the other, watching as the tendrils clung to the hem of his pants then waved and pulled away, as if confused. They reminded Kirk of tiny blind snakes, not that he had ever seen such a thing. He was bemused, and repeated the action. They behaved as if sentient, but Kirk was not able to ascertain if this was, in fact, true, or if they merely responded in route fashion to sound, movement, or heat.

Spock's voice came crackling over the communicator. "Captain, scans indicate the formation is quite large, and possibly formidable. This life form does not appear to be in our database and may prove dangerous. Please proceed to the salvage point with extreme caution."

Kirk shrugged, though there was no one to see him.

"Sure, Spock. No problem. It's just an overly friendly houseplant. I'll have that pod located and retrieved in no time."

Kirk swore he heard the Vulcan raise an eyebrow over the com. He smiled to himself; Spock was inscrutable, yet at times so utterly predictable.

As he continued, the sparse vegetation grew thicker, as Spock had warned. A few more steps and he felt as if he had suddenly stumbled into a morass deep in the woods, even though he could still see the broad daylight of the clearing over his shoulder. Again he pulled his foot up and shook it free of the plants, but this time the grip was more tenacious. His next step plodded, as if he were wading through shallow quicksand. The roots grew more adventurous or more numerous, and now reached past his calves.

The next footfall was met with the sudden twining of a thick, nobbly green shoot around his leg, reaching all the way to his knee. Kirk tugged, leaned all his body weight against the plant, shook his leg as violently as he could manage, but it clung fast and doggedly, the strain against it only serving to wrap it more tightly around his limb. He reached for his phaser, aiming it at the base of the plant. The force of the shot made his captor tremor slightly, but his only reward was a second root slithering its way up his other leg, fixing him firmly to the ground where he stood. From behind, he felt another touch his back and snake its way around his waist, groping blindly as it went. It was quickly joined by a pair that pulled his arms from his body to render him prostrate but upright.

Despite the fact that there was no one to observe and report his reaction to crew members who enjoyed ribbing the young captain, Kirk swallowed the feeling of panic and allowed no emotion to touch his face. This was simply an over-aggressive, over-grown venus fly trap. Certainly nothing compared to a Romulan Warbird, or even Dr. McCoy on the prowl for an experimental vaccine guinea pig.

Kirk strained with all his strength yet again, knowing it was unlikely to do anything. It didn't. Except, perhaps, to encourage the tendrils to subdue him rather forcefully. Kirk's right hand still clung to the communicator, though with this arms wrenched away from his body he was not sure it would adequately pick up the sound of his voice.

In the moment it took for him to decide between calling for immediate assistance and attempting to phaser the creature on a higher setting, he felt a strange, foreign sensation creeping up his leg, gingerly making its way to his thigh. Kirk's leg twitched involuntarily, and the plant--was it actually a plant? It seemed too zealously curious and purposeful for something so benign--reacted immediately. Wrapping itself around his upper thigh, it was quickly joined by another root, this one much larger but no less agile, waving almost like a tentacle studded with tiny trifoliate clusters.

The larger tendril made quick work of divesting Kirk of his pants, sliding under the waistband and ripping them with uncomfortable force. Kirk winced, and would have fallen were he not held fast by a spider web of plants. The smaller vine inched further along his upper thigh, teasing his groin with tentative strokes; the sensation was so bizarre and strangely not-unpleasant that he failed to notice the larger vine poise to pull the shirt from his back, or the dozen fine tendrils that tested and probed his hair, his back, his neck, coiling and uncoiling against his skin.

The thin branch that threatened intimacy finally made good on the threat, and Kirk sucked in a breath as it threaded itself around his cock, moving in smooth, rhythmic pulses that made him twitch with an early warning of arousal. The larger vine had tested the strength of his shoulders and now trailed down the small of his back, finding his ass and stroking over it; by the time it began to probe deeper and press into the cleft of his buttocks he found himself hard and straining against the confinement.

With little pretense, the plant pressed into him; he choked out a moan at the surprise of being entered unprepared. His muscles tightened as his eyes slid shut, and he was punished--rewarded?--with a throbbing in his ass as the vine began to pump into him. A feral noise escaped him as he pressed against the oppressive tightness in his cock--

"Captain? Captain! Are you injured?"

Spock's voice sounded distant and oddly small. Kirk's eyes peeled open and his head lulled enough to see that he had held fast to the communicator, and had projected with no explanation the strange keening sounds he had made.

"I-- I'm okay. Sort of. I just--" Here he stopped as a moan bloomed deep within his chest, the result of the vine probing even deeper, pushing an unimaginable thickness into his ass.

Kirk vaguely heard the sound of shuffling aboard the Enterprise, of the communicator being bounced down a corridor.

"Captain, I am beaming down to assist you. Despite your assurances to the contrary, our life monitors are picking up increased heart rate and respiration and your vocalizations suggest you may be harmed."

Kirk's head dropped to his chest as he lost the will to protest, either to Spock or to the strange, tormenting thing that pulsed inside him and held fast to his cock, denying him the relief he so desperately needed. It must have been mere minutes, but Kirk was not aware of time or anything else--anything but the color green, hazy in his heavy-lidded eyes, the yearning, aching, of his cock, weeping precum, the insistent throbbing in his ass as the vine pumped into him, the way he arched his back and pressed against his restraints, inviting it deeper.

He was only aware of another's presence when it came upon him with full force, the sound of hacking sending the tendrils flailing, away from his body and writhing on the ground. His eyes snapped open as the weight of his body landed against something solid, and was slowly drug backwards and lowered to the ground.

"You appear to have sustained only minor injuries, but you will require a body scan to rule out internal bleeding." He said it as if it were the most natural reaction in the world to finding your captain being forcibly fucked by a copse of sentient vines and, apparently, enjoying it to some degree.

Kirk grimaced. He felt every beat of his heart behind his eyes, deep in his chest, in his cock laying thick against his naked body.

"The only injury I'm going to suffer is the raging case of blue balls I'm going to have tomorrow." Kirk tried to quirk the corner of his lip into a half-smile, to say it was awkward but no big deal, these things were a hazard of the occupation when exploring strange new worlds. But the smirk was unconvincing, even to a Vulcan, and his ravaged ass and increasingly angry cock tempered any urge to be more nonchalant.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows, a look of concern tinged with a hint of irritation. Spock did not make light of serious situations.

So it was with no small amount of surprise that Kirk felt a sudden, indescribable warmth around his cock. Eyes wide, he took in the sight of Spock wrapping his hand around his member, light pressure on the shaft like a soothing balm, pumping slowly, tentatively at first, then with increased speed, matching the needy thrusts of Kirk's hips. Again all he saw was green, the mild, pleasant green of shadows on Spock's skin, the blush that tipped his cheeks and ears; all he felt was the sure, firm grip of the Vulcan, urging and inviting release, the unexpected touch strange but welcome and like cotton in his head, muffling the pain that lingered from the assault. It took only moments for Kirk to again reach the precipice, this time gifted the chance to spill himself wantonly, thick streams of come coating the Vulcan's fist as he sighed and moaned and murmured something Spock could not understand.

Spock watched in fascination as his captain's chest rose and fell in a deep and steady rhythm, his knotted arms relaxing into the ground. Kirk licked his lips and Spock could not help but mirror the action. Kirk, his eyes squeezed shut against the receding wave of tension commingled with pleasure, did not catch this minor humanism from the devote Vulcan.

"What was that about?" Kirk finally managed, as he stirred on the ground and willed himself to look at his First.

Spock draped an emergency blanket over the captain for his return to the ship.

With even cadence he answered, "You stated that further injury might result as a consequence of this encounter, and it is my understanding that the treatment I rendered is effective in preventing such an injury."

Kirk did smile now, small but genuine, and Spock stood and turned to communicate with Scotty, knowing Kirk did not need to see his face to read all that was written there.

"Two to beam up."


End file.
